tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Royal Ancient House Shadewalker of Palace Of Xerxon
Grand Royal Ancient Clan House Shadewalker of Palace Of Xerxon is one of the Founding Ancient Great Houses of Sheydox and the principal noble clan and ruling of the entire Sheydox nation. They are family that produce one of the best monster hunter know to tamirel They are one of the few clan to breed with demon of the old that is more Primordial than even Aedra and Daedra Characteristics 'Customs' House Shadewalker traditionally buries deceased members of their family in their own personal graveyard that is only known to them and few of those close allies to prevent graverobber or alchemist to steal their hair, blood, and magicka energy. The Emperor of Sheydox or Lord of Ascension Twilight Keep is given a statue of their likeness, sitting by their tomb, whereas other family members normally do not get one as they are buried with them. The statues ahs three animals of the lord preference the most common are Cats of various species, bird crows, and hawk are most common, and bears and their own individual's weapons sword and even the most scythe. History W.I.P Appearance The Shadewalker Clan are known for their attractive fair/tan flawless skin, their immense height an Average Shadewalker member is taller than Altmer. They have perfect facial feature, perfect dentition, beautiful wavy hair from neck-length to mid-back of different shade of black and brown, 'perfect golden-proportioned body and they are very well-down body Female Physical Appearance The female is known for their refined and perfected features and slender athletic and well-endowed body and "perfect golden-proportioned body," brawny and well-toned muscles and their height range from 5'11" ft to 6'9" ft with the rarest being 8'0" ft. Male Physical Appearance The male Shadewalker clan member is known for their rugged and perfected features and huge height well-built body and "perfect golden-proportioned body," brawny and well-toned muscles and the male height range from 6'6" ft to 9'0" ft with the rarest being 14'0" ft. Family Tree Notable Current Family Member Notable Ancestor Family Member Powers and Abilities *'Shadewalker Physiology' **'Superhuman Health - '''The Average Shadewalker Clan-Member is supernaturally more physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health very far beyond the max health of nearly every species. They lack and are nearly impossible to get disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. They also have can take a high amount of damage before fainting or succumbing to the effects as well as eating so much food (a hyper large quantity of it) and not gain weight. Overall, the user's health is very incredible. **'Supernatural Enhanced Cells - The Shadewalker user's cells and body tissue are more powerful than the average mortal and supernatural being's, the cells and tissues have increased at supernatural levels which access the entire body and just about anything connected to cells, their entire body are modified and enhanced at the cellular or genetic levels, granting superhuman capabilities and have full control of them. There are at least over 75 trillion cells in the human body and are more than 200 different types cells and body tissues that each work on a particular functions, that form the human body, including brain cells and tissues, muscle tissue, blood cells, stem cells, nerve cells, hormones, etc, are at their most powerful capacity. ***'Adaptive Metabolism -' The Shadewalker possesses a supernaturally adaptive metabolism, which allows them to withstand virtually any toxin/pathogen, survive incredibly harsh conditions and recover at amazing speed from otherwise lethal damage. They can build up their physical abilities to potentially infinite levels through increasingly harder training, and develop powerful elemental resistances via gradual exposure. This flexibility extends also to their brain cells, allowing them to learn at an accelerated rate, and they prove highly compatible with enhancing drugs and similar empowering substances, permanently incorporating the enhancements and quickly nullifying their various side-effects. **'Immense Superhuman Physical Attributes - '''The Shadewalker bodily functions are enhanced to the very pinnacle of Demonic conditioning and perfection through a lifetime of extremely intense training regimen and a strict-nutritional diet. Their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making them immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than normal members of the mortal/supernatural species. ***'Superhuman Strength: 'A Shadewalker strength is far greater than that of Humans. The upper limit is unknown as some Shadewalker are stronger than others. ****'Superhuman Jumping: A Shadewalker can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. ***'Superhuman Speed:' Shadewalker are capable of moving at speeds much faster than Humans. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' Shadewalker generate less fatigue toxins than humans, allowing them to fight and move for extended periods of time without collapsing from exhaustion. ***'Supernaturally Dense Tissue: '''The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of the Shadewalker member are about 3 times as dense as the same tissue of a human body, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight. ***'Superhuman Endurance:' Shadewalker have endurance beyond human capabilities and have survived disembowelment, touching lava, and bomb blasts without permanent physical damage. *** '''Bloodline Powers' Abilities *'Barbarianism - '''Due to their past as demonic equivalent of Barbarian and their own special ritual/training allow them to tapped into their inner primal beast within their mind and soul. This grant them abilties includes, but are not limited to: **'Berserk Fury''' **'Fear Masking' ** Weaknesses Despite being an exteremly powerful clan/race they have some major weakness that can kill them. * Adrenaline Overdose - ''' May end up killing themselves via an overdose of adrenaline, or more advanced users may also be immune to this. * '''Advanced Combat Clairvoyance & Xorkath Sixth Sense Disruption - '''The Shadewalker '''Advanced Combat Clairvoyance & Xorkath Sixth Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. * Sensory Overload -''' The Shadewalker only other "weakness" was the fact that their heightened senses could be taken advantage of. ** '''Vulnerable Ears ** Vulnerable Nose ** Sensitve Tongue * Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage - '''Archmagus Garris once stated that A Shadewalker Clan Member could be killed if their head became separated from their body, causing their brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of their body that needs healing. Because of the addition of their dense strong skeleton and that fact that their powerful potent healing factor can extend the time limit before they died. * '''Demon Impulse & Demonic Bloodlust: Due to their potent demonic blood they have certain demonic impluse and bloodlust control. If member of Shadewalker Clan lose control they become extremely dangerous to their enemy and allies alike * Drowning -''' Of the few ways to kill them, given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. Rasmus has admitted that being kept underwater can kill him, with the healing factor only prolonging the agony. * 'Mental Illness -' The Shadewalker Members has a long history of mental illness and occasional madness. The most common one are: '''Borderline personality disorder (BPD), Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD), Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD), Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD), also known as sociopathy, Histrionic personality disorder (HPD), Depressive personality disorder (also known as melancholic personality disorder), Paranoid personality disorder (PPD), Schizoid personality disorder (SPD), Schizotypal personality disorder (STPD) or schizotypal disorder, Schizophrenia. * Shadewalker Family Illness: '''Despite being completely immune to nearly everything they has genetic heredity illness that affted Shadewalker on Full Red-Moon. * '''Vampirism & Therianthropy: Despite their advanced healing factor they are not fact immune to the supernatural disease as like human/mer/beast they contract it. But due to their unique physiology some of them has few or little physical weakness of Vampire & Werebeast __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Bloodlines Category:Houses Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Factions